The Love of Friends
by PerfectTwo96
Summary: Casey has asked Jane to marry him and Maura is devastated. Will Jane say yes? Will Maura tell her how she feels? Or will Jane figure it out herself? New chapter added.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah I know I have other fics to finish but I watched this episode today for the first time and I had to write about it!**

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own Rizzoli and Isles.**

The first thought Maura had when Jane said that Casey was going back to Afghanistan was that it was going to break Jane. The second, selfish as it may be, was one of relief. But Jane seemed to have more news still "He said he hadn't decided to re-enlist... He will...unless..."

"Unless what?" Maura was desperate to know.

"Unless I marry him." Maura's heart fell into her stomach and she felt like she was going to be sick. Of all the things she had expected to come out of her best friends mouth that hadn't been one. Jane marry Casey. She was delighted for her best friend, Casey was wonderful and a true gentleman, he would look after her. Jane didn't look all too sure though.

"What are you going to do Jane?" Maura asked, not all too sure she wanted to hear the answer.

Jane glanced over to where Casey was standing and smiled for a fraction of a second before turning back to answer Maura. "I love Casey, I do, but I don't know if I'm ready for marriage. Also there's the fact that I'm a cop, like I said earlier, I'll always love my job but also I'm afraid he loves the army more than he loves me. I don't want him to resent me because he chose me over the army." She looked at Maura as if almost asking her for a reason not to do this. "But... like I said... I love him so I'm willing to give this a shot."

"Jane this is great!" Maura technically wasn't lying, it was great for Jane. But Jane didn't seem to think so. She seemed unsure. "Have you told him yet?"

"No I'm going to tell him tonight. Here he's walking towards us so we'll talk about this tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course, I want all the details." She somehow managed to give her friend a convincing smile before she walked off hand in hand with Casey. She wanted to curl up in a ball and cry right there and then. The only thing that stopped her was pride. She wasn't crying in public and certainly not in front of her grandfather. She barely made it to the car before the first tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

By the time she got home there were tear tracks ruining her always perfect make up. She dearly hoped that Angela wasn't home so she could cry in peace. She couldn't get the key in the lock her hands were shaking so much. She couldn't remember feeling this way about anyone in a long time. Once she eventually got the door open she kicked off her shoes and raced up the stairs, not even able to look in the kitchen to see if Angela was home.

She shut and locked the bedroom door and curled up on the bed and sobbed. She held the hoodie Jane had left in her car last week when they had been running and sobbed and wished that she would come and hold her. When she had cried herself out she just lay there numb, smelling Jane's hoodie.

At some stage in the evening Angela came home and seeing Maura's shoes thrown haphazardly inside the door, came upstairs looking for her because she had never left anything out of place in her life. Knocking on the door she shouted in "Maura? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I just have a cold and a headache so I came for a lie down." To try make it more convincing she sniffed. She didn't even care she was going to get hives.

Angela, obviously not buying it asked "Can I get you anything?"

Unless you can get me a new heart, I don't think so, she thought but just replied "No thank you."

"Will you be OK if I go meet Sean?"

"Yes go ahead, I'll be fine." she replied "Someday." She added under her breath. She heard Angela go down the stairs and out the door and she started to sob silently, not having any tears left to cry.

* * *

She expected to be alone for the rest of the night so when she heard the front door open she was shocked. She looked up at the clock. 8:37. Definitely not Angela and Jane was with Casey, so who? Tommy? Then she heard boots on the stairs and knew exactly who it was. But why?

"Maura? Whats wrong? Why are your shoes just thrown at the bottom of the stairs?" As Jane said this she got to the bedroom door and tried to open it, realising too late that it was locked walked straight into it. "Maur please tell me what's going on? I don't think you've ever locked this door. Please let me in. I can help with whatever it is."

"I doubt you can. Why are you not with Casey?" She just wanted Jane to go, she didn't want her to see her like this.

"Maura, what do you mean I can't help you? This would be so much easier if you would just open the door. Please?" There was a desperation in her best friends voice that made her lift herself off the bed and stumble to the door because all the blood rushed from her head. When she did open the door she was shocked to see Jane standing there looking stunning as ever.

"Jane...I..." But she just couldn't find the words she needed.

"Maura, you've been crying, why?" Jane stepped forward and wiped a stray tear off Maura's face sending electric shocks through her face and down her spine. "Please tell me why you've been crying so I can fix it?"

"Trust me, you can't."

"Maura!"

"This is all I'm going to say. The person I love loves someone else. See I told you you couldn't fix it. Anyway, why are you not with Casey?"

"I can't do it, I can't marry him."

"Why not?" Maura was shocked. Jane always seemed to love him so much. She waited for him to get better then waited for him to come back from Afghanistan.

"Today when I told you he proposed I wanted you to give me a reason not to marry him."

Maura, always slow on the uptake, didn't understand what Jane was trying to say. "Why?"

"Who is this person you're in love with?" That wasn't what she was expecting. "How do you know they don't love you too but they've just always been too afraid to admit it?"

Here it comes, she had to tell her. "Because she's never shown any interest in girls, never mind me."

"Maura Isles would that be your way of telling me you're interested in women?"

"Well yes but Jane?" Now she was really confused.

"I can't marry Casey because I don't love him. I love someone else."

"Who? Who are you talking about?" Maura's heart soared with the tiniest possibility.

"Well we've been best friends for a long time. Met her at work. She was kinda weird at first but you get used to her. Blond hair. Brown eyes. Very beautiful Often sounds like she's swallowed a dictionary. Much better than Wikipedia. Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. I was wondering if you know her?" Maura's heart nearly exploded even though it was very rare for a heart to just explode.

"Jane..." She was speechless.

"So can you describe this person you love?"

"Well let me see, she's a little taller than me. Dark hair. Dark eyes. Very pretty. One on the best female detectives in Boston. Amazing laugh. My first best friend. We met at work. Do you know who I'm talking about?"

It suddenly dawned on Jane. "Maura, were you crying because I was going to marry Casey? And remember, you'll get hives if you lie!"

"Yes I was, Jane, I just didn't want to lose you."

Jane took a step closer to Maura and caressed her cheek. "Maura I am in love with you, you are never going to lose me, even if you wanted to."

Maura broke into a huge grin "I love you too! Jane will you hold me?"

"For you I will do anything."

With that they moved to the bed and quickly fell asleep after the long day. When Jane said she'd do anything she really meant anything for when Maura woke her up with kisses in the middle of the night she didn't hesitate to give her what she wanted. The next morning when Angela walked in to check on Maura, she wasn't even surprised to see her daughter in the bed, she'd always seen it. All she thought was 'Must not have worked out with Charles' and left the happy couple to sleep until the alarm went off five minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it said this was complete after the first chapter but after the brilliant response I got I said I'd write another chapter, plus I'm totally obsessed with this show at the moment and just want the hiatus to be over. Please tell me what you think.**

Jane woke but didn't open her eyes when she heard the all too familiar alarm go off, savouring her situation for as long as she could. She reached behind her to try and turn off the alarm and trying not to wake the blond in her arms at the same time. But Maura showed no signs of waking, apparently tired out after their long night. Jane looked down at Maura, admiring how good the doctor looked in her shirt and gently went about waking her.

"Maura, it's time to wake up, brand new day ahead of us." Jane said with a smile, gently kissing Maura's forehead.

"Jane." She whispered, still mainly asleep. Then her eyes shot open, realising that she was in the detectives arms. "Is this, was that all a dream?"

Jane couldn't help but laugh. "No, that was most certainly not a dream. This is one hundred percent real. Now as much as I would love to lie here with you all day, we have to get up or we're going to be late for work." Maura turned and realising the time shot up out of bed mumbling about being late and searching for clothes, making Jane laugh again.

"Maura relax, we have plenty of time." As the two got ready for work, Jane using some of the spare clothes she left in the back of the closet, they weren't sure how to react around each other. Last night had been amazing for both of them but it was still impulsive.

"Jane we need to talk about last night, about us."

Jane covered the space between them in a couple of strides and took Maura into her arms and whispered into her ear "I know we do, last night was amazing but it was also confusing, this is a big step and I don't want to ruin our friendship. We do need to talk, we're on the verge of breaking the case so how about we come back here after work and talk. I can get Frankie and Tommy to take Ma out for dinner, how does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect." They went downstairs and acted like it had been one of their normal sleepovers and Angela acted like she didn't know anything.

* * *

All Maura could think about that day was the previous night. She didn't have an autopsy so her mind wandered. One minute she had been crying because she could never have her best friend and the next she was in her arms. She couldn't get Jane out of her head. Her face, her lips. Her hands. How they felt on her face, on her breasts, on her hips, on every inch of her body. How her lips caressed her skin and her teeth gently nipped her body. 'Stop Maura, you're supposed to be at work.' She chided herself. Deciding it was best not to be alone she went upstairs to get lunch in the cafe.

As she walked into the cafe and sat on one of the high stools she noticed Angela giving her a funny look but she chose to ignore it. Before she could order she heard an all to familiar voice behind her "Hey Ma, how are you?"

"You look awful happy today Janie. Would this have anything to do with Charles? How is he by the way?" Angela said knowingly.

Maura and Jane shared a secret look as Jane said "He's fine Ma." Ignoring her mothers first question. "I said I'd grab some lunch while Frost and Korsak went to go get our guy."

As the two women ate their lunch they tried, and failed, not to stare at each other. Jane's phone buzzed, cutting their time way too short. "I got to go, that's Frost, they have our guy in interrogation. Talk to you later." Maura wanted nothing more than for Jane to lean down and kiss her but they seemed to have agreed not to make last night obvious until they talked about it and she watched Jane walk away without a backward glance.

* * *

After Jane cracked their suspect she started on paperwork. Just as she was settling down she noticed Frankie out in the hall and ran out to meet him. "Hey Frankie, can you do me a massive favour without asking any questions?"

He gave her a strange look but said "Shoot."

"I need you and Tommy to take Ma out to dinner tonight. Please?"

"Is everything OK?"

"It will be if you take out Ma. I'll explain when I can."

"OK Jane, I trust you, just don't do anything stupid."

"I won't. Thank you so much!" She said as she gave her little brother a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek.

As she sat back down at her desk she pulled out her phone and quickly typed a message to Maura:

_Just talked to Frankie. We're on for tonight._

_Meet you in the lobby at 6?x_

It wasn't long until her phone buzzed with a reply from her favourite M.E.

_Perfect. Can't wait. See you at 6 x_

Jane didn't fail to notice the returned x which made her stomach flip and her heart flutter. She looked at the clock on her computer. Just 2 hours 47 minutes. She could do this.

* * *

Jane's elevator arrived in the lobby at 5:59 and just as she stepped out she saw Maura stepping off another and walking towards her. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as ever." They had come in Jane's car this morning rather than bring the two so they walked out, Jane resisting every urge to take Maura's hand, and climbed into the car.

The ride to Maura's was silent but not a bad silent. Both of them trying to figure out what they were going to say when they got the chance. At a red light Jane risked looking over at Maura and immediately knew she shouldn't have because she got lost in her dark green eyes. Maura's hand reached out and brushed off Jane's briefly before the light turned green. "I've been waiting to do that all day."

"Shh, we're nearly home."

When they got to the house they were surprised to see Angela running frantically around the house looking for something. "Hey Ma, we're home. What's going on?" Jane asked, acting oblivious.

"Frankie and Tommy are taking me to dinner and I can't find my purse."

"Angela that sounds wonderful, a nice bonding night with your boys." Exclaimed Maura just as the doorbell rang. Jane turned around to open it and reveal her two brothers looking dashing in suits.

"Aha, found it!" cried Angela, rushing past the two girls "Have a good night." she called as she pulled out the door.

"Well I guess we're alone now. Wine?" asked Maura.

"No thanks, but I will have a beer."

"Coming right up." Jane drifted towards to couch as she waited for Maura to bring the drinks and she suddenly felt nervous. What if last night hadn't been as special for Maura as it had been for her?

Seeming to read her mind as she placed their drinks on the table and sat down and said "Jane, don't look so worried, last night was amazing for me too." and she reached out and took Jane's hand. "Can we agree to be totally honest with each other and not hold back at all?" When Jane nodded she continued "Do you want to go first?" Again Jane nodded.

"Have you always been interested in women?" She asked rather awkwardly.

"I've always been curious but I'd never tried it. I always found women more interesting and easier to understand. Then you came along. I never found myself particularly attracted to to any woman before and for a long time we were just friends, then I felt so comfortable around you, then I couldn't imagine living without you." Jane's face was unreadable so she kept going. "Along came Casey and I didn't like him for some reason but I couldn't put my finger on it for a long time until I realised a few months ago that I was jealous of him. He got to have you all to himself. What about you? Have you ever been interested in a woman?"

Jane paused for a moment, trying to gather herself before replying. "No, I'd never thought about another woman this way until a couple of weeks ago. I noticed myself making up reasons to come see you, to stay at your house. I'd catch myself staring at you, wanting to hold your hand or touch your face and at first it scared me so much because I didn't know what I was feeling or why I was feeling it."

"Is that why you couldn't marry Casey?"

"You can't marry someone when you're in love with someone else, plus it was like he gave me an ultimatum and a relationship based on an ultimatum is no relationship at all. He would only end up resenting me for asking him to choose me over the army. Maura do you think we can make this work?"

"Jane, I love you and you love me right?" Jane nodded "Well then we can make anything work, I know it wont be easy but we can do it. We don't have to tell people straight away, we can see how things work out if you want. Not everyone will react positively but if they care about us they wont mind."

"No Maura, if we're together, we are together and I don't care who knows. I will do anything to make this work with you." Said the detective taking the blond's face with both her hands. "Are you in this with me?"

Maura suddenly leaned forward and kissed the brunette on the lips. "Yes I'm in this" She whispered before returning to kissing Jane's lips.

* * *

The following morning they woke in each others arms reveling in the sight of each others naked bodies and remembering the night before. Jane was the first to break the silence between the new couple. "Can we tell Ma at breakfast?"

"I think that's a good idea."

They dressed in random clothes picked up off the floor and followed the smell of cooking to where Angela was making breakfast. "Two sleepovers in a row, you girls haven't done that in a long time." Stated Angela in mock shock.

Jane reached out and interlocked the fingers between Maura's. "Well Ma you better get used to it because Maura and I are a couple." She breathed out as if she had been holding it for a long time.

"Sounds great but both of you are like children to me so I wont be speaking to one of ye ever again if ye hurt the other, do you understand?" Both women stood in shock and it was all they could do to nod. "Right then, Jane go get me the eggs out of the fridge, or both of ye because it looks like those hands are glued together."


End file.
